Entre la Diosa y la Mujer
by Sweet Viictory
Summary: No es la Deidad quien habla. Esta vez, es el alma de la mujer. Y esta, es la declaracion de Saori Kido al mas fiel de sus caballeros. P.S: reviews are extremely required, otherwise, a bomb will destroy your laundy  ?


**ENTRE LA DIOSA Y LA MUJER**

**BY **

**SWEET VIICTORY.**

* * *

_Silencio. Siento tanta tranquilidad… como desearía que asi fuera siempre. _-Pensar en que podríamos tener algunos días de paz era como una fantasía. Una que unicamente provoca dolor, por que sabes que no se hara realidad. Cualquier momento podía ser el último. Quizas precisamente eso era lo que lo hacía mas bello, lo impredecible. Por esta vez, no es la conciencia de la Deidad quien habla, por esta ocasión simplemente es el alma de la mujer. La mujer que esta cansada de ver sufrir a tantas personas que no merecen pelear en una guerra que ni siquiera les pertenece. Me veo en el espejo, llevo un vestido rojo que me hace ver menos pálida y se ajusta como una segunda piel. Nada especial fuera de eso, pero me sorprende el agotamiento que reflejan mis ojos. Harta de vivir en la angustia de lo que esta por venir, por que todo el tiempo existirá algo más por esperar. Lo único que quisiera es darle una vida normal a ellos, mis fieles guerreros. Volteo a la ventana y desde el balcón observo como disfrutan el día. Y La pena que se desata por saberme la causante de todas las tragedias me forza a reprimir un suspiro. Regreso mi mirada al espejo.

_Talvez deberia cortarme el cabello... _-No, seguiría siendo Saori. O mejor dicho… Athena. De pronto escucho algo parecido a una conversaciín en el jardín, los chicos están realmente disfrutando su día libre. Otro suspiro. Se ven tan felices justo ahora. Veo como los cinco comparten un momento de inusual, pero anhelada paz. Ikki recostado arriba de la rama de un árbol, totalmente despreocupado de lo que fuera le estuviera diciendo Hyoga, que a juzgar por su cínica sonrisa y los aspavientos de Hyoga; no era una charla muy afectuosa. Shiryu por su parte se limitaba a leer un libro. De seguro ya se había rendido de ser el referi del día y le había cedido el honor a Shun, quien todavía se podía ver tratando de apaciguar en vano a Hyoga.- _¿Deberé bajar a calmarlos?_ -Aunque quizas no sea nada que no se arregle una vez que Hyoga se canse de ser ignorado. Digo, si es que las despreocupadas carcajadas de Seiya son alguna indicación de la gravedad del asunto.-

_Ah, Seiya… _-¿Por qué cuando mi mirada se detiene en Él es cuando tengo que suspirar? Definitivamente prefiero suspirar de resignación ante lo inesperado, (nunca me hace sentir el corazón desbocarse como estos.)- _¡Esto no tiene sentido! Mucho menos sabiduría. _-Oh, por supuesto que no. ¿¡Que coherencia tiene ser la encarnación de una diosa virgen cuando estas enamorada... de tu guarda espaldas!-

_Muchísimas gracias Zeus. _-¿Que caso tiene quejarse cuando simplemente se sabe que no hay solución? Sin embargo, no me atrevo a despegar mis ojos del ventanal con tal de contemplarlo un poco más. A veces me pregunto si hubiera un posibilidad, aunque fuera diminuta, de que yo pudiera confesarle lo que siento. ¿Me corresponderia? Mi único consuelo es recordar las veces en que he estado en sus brazos… cada vez que me rescata, claro. Por que sólo está cumpliendo con su deber de caballero, por supuesto. ¡Es que debo entender eso! Pero si es asi… ¿Entonces por qué tengo la impresión de que cada vez que me salva lo hace como si su vida dependiera de ello? No sólo por cumplir con una misión, si no que pareciera que literalmente su vida acabaría si yo me esfumara.- _Maravilloso, así de perdida estás por el chico Saori. Perfecto. _-muerdo mi labio tratando de contener mis ganas por pasear mis ojos de nueva cuenta por la ventana. Pero luego me prometo que será la última vez, y cuando miro por la ventana... -

_Mejor no me hubiera asomado _-En el jardín ya no había rastro alguno de nadie, excepto el de Seiya y un imprevisto visitante. Miho.- _Esto si es absurdo. Yo me pongo a armar ideas que únicamente ocurrirán en mi cabeza, cuando en realidad existe alguien con quien puede ser feliz sin ningún poblema. _-¡Por favor! cómo si los sentimientos entendieran de lógica. Refugiándome tras las delgadas cortinas observo como conversan animádamente. Ella cada que tiene oportunidad le asesta un golpecillo juguetón en el brazo, la excusa perfecta para tocarlo. Él sólo se encoge de hombros, para automáticamente después hacer ese gesto tan suyo; sobar su nuca torpemente. _Es bastante obvio una vez que lo piensas... _- Miho ha sido un apoyo incondicional para Seiya, practicamente perfecto, nada impediría su amor. En cambio yo exclusivamente represento desgracias para su futuro, más complicaciónes. Simplemente imposible, así de sencillo.- _Si, tan sencillo como sentir que me desgarran por dentro cada vez que lo imagino lejos de mi. _-Pero al verlo reir tan dichoso comprendo que no debo ser egoísta; sin embargo, eso no alivia mi dolor cuando veo como le permite a Miho guindarse de su brazo para irse a caminar. Y me rio con cierta amargura de mi ingeniudad. -_Yo sólo puedo conformarme con invitarlos a cenar a algún restaurante caro._

**-2-**

Crepúsculo, el final de otro día. Escucho que ahora están en la sala, incluso escucho los bellos acordes de una guitarra. La visita debió hacerle muy bien a Seiya, hace muchísimo que no le oía tocar su guitarra. Comienzo a bajar las escaleras y la música se detiene abruptamente. Siento como cinco pares de ojos se detienen efímeramente en mi, pero al retomar la melodía las sutíles miradas se desvían. _Quizas subestimé al vestido rojo _-murmuro sin que lo noten, a la vez que descifro lo que decían sus miradas. Como la de Shyriu e Ikki, que los primeros en apartar la vista; como si con ello evitaran traicionar a las mujeres que aman. La del inocente Shun, quien abrió tanto los ojos, como si acabara de enterarse que en realidad Ikki no es su hermano. Claro que al percatarse en la forma que me observaba inmediatamente se sonrojó. Nada más diferente a la reacción de Hyoga, pues Él simplemente sonrió complacido, sin rastro de culpa. Y el mas difícil de interpretar era precisamente aquél quien más me interesaba. Un segundo paralizado, hipnotizado, sorprendido. Instintivamente recorriendome con sus marones ojos de pies a cabeza. Luego regresando su mirada a mis rostro, como si esos ojos color chocolate suplicaran por contarme un secreto apunto de descubrirse.

_Creo que iré a prepararme algo a la cocina… _-anuncia Shyriu inesperadamente, justo cuando me encuentro abajo. Haciendo un imperceptible movimiento con la cabeza llama al resto, un gesto que se me antojó sospechoso. Todos se marcharon, todos menos uno.-

_Seiya... _-Se veía concentrado, como si no hubiera cosa más importante en el mundo que afinar las cuerdas de la guitarra. Lo cual era perfecto, por que de no ser así hubiera notado lo nerviosa que estaba; jugando con mis dedos, y con la mente en blanco.- _... Supe que Miho estuvo aqui._

_Si. _-Hablaba igual de concentrado, únicamente probando en sonido de las cuerdas- _Hace demasiado tiempo que no sabia nada de Miho. Fue agradable verla, aunque fuera un poco._

_Me imagino que si. _-¿Celosa yo? ¡Nunca! Aunque si agradecería que comenzara a ponerme un poco de atención a mi y no a la guitarra-

_Siempre es bueno saber de las personas que nos importan, ¿No lo crees Saori? _-Pensándolo bien, mejor que regresara su vista al intrumento. Ahora que comenzaba controlar mis emociones me sonrie y me acelera el rítmo cardíaco. Perfecto. Esto no puede seguir así, ¡Es simplemente ridículo!-

Claro que sí. Y hablando de eso, hay algo que debes saber y he querido decírtelo desde hace tiempo -Se acabó. Es hora de hablar de una vez por todas, confesarle mis sentimientos y terminar con esto de una buena vez. Si, eso haré. Le diré que lo quiero y una vez me rechace superaré estos disparatados sentimientos-

_¿De qué se trata exactamente? _-No, ¡no te levantes! Mejor quedate afinando la guitarra como antes. ¿Por qué se tiene que seguir acercando?- _¿Saori te encuentras bien? _-Sin tomar en cuenta que está apunto de darme un infarto, si. Estoy de maravilla. Aunque estaría un poco más tranquila si guardaras un poco más tu distancia. Estoy apunto de confesarte mi amor y tu cercanía no ayuda-

_Absolutamente. _-quizas si afino mi garganta un poco mi valor regrese- Lo que quería decirte es que... -Ahora esta justo frente a mi. Estupendo. Con sus marrones ojos interrogantes esperando por mi respuesta. ¿Por qué pensé que podia hacer esto? No, no puedo hacerlo. Es mejor guardarme lo que siento. No volver más complicates las cosas para Seiya. No interferir en su felicidad. Eso es lo mejor.- _¿Sabes? Miho y tu hacen realmente una bonita pareja. _-No puede ser, ¿Acaso acabo de ver el atisbo de una sonrisa en su rostro?-

_Con que era eso... _-hablaba con algo de decepción en la voz, echando su cabeza hacia atrás para recargarla en sus manos.- _Si tu lo dices. _-dijo despreocupado, como si secretamente supiera que eso era una tontería.- _Pero veras Saori, el problema con eso es que... _-sus ojos nuevamente sobre los míos. Ahora perforandome breve, pero intensamente. Luego extendió su mano a la altura de mi rostro, tocando delicadamente desde mi mejilla hasta mi oreja para acomodar mi cabello tras ella, y atreverse a dejar su mano en mi rostro sólo un segundo más.- _A mi me gustan las mujeres con el cabello largo._

* * *

**_FIN!_**

**_PUES NO QUISIERA, PERO QUE LE HACEMOS NO? ESTA ES MI MANERA DE CELEBRAR EL HABER TERMINADO MIS DOS EXAMENES ASESINOS, (UNO DE CRITICAL THINKING & EL OTRO DE JOURNALISM.) ADEMAS DE LA RAZON POR DEMAS OBVIA, ESTA HERMOSA PAREJA QUE LA VERDAD A MI ME ENCANTA. SIMPLEMENTE SON ADORABLES JUNTOS._**

**_ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO UN BUEN, TANTO! QUE SEAN TAN AMABLES DE DEJARME COMENTARIOS PARA HACERME SUPER FELIZ, ASI COMO LOMBRIZ._**

**_SEE YOU LATER ALIGATORS!_**


End file.
